


Nas nie złamie

by AngelsDream



Series: Niewiele, a jednak [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nawet jeśli sam nie masz już nic, wciąż możesz wiele dać innym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nas nie złamie

**Author's Note:**

> Ta niewielka miniaturka płynnie wplata się w wydarzenia z Przekleństwa, będzie miała również znaczenie w jego kontynuacji.

**NAS NIE ZŁAMIE**

Castiel upada i, chociaż nie żałuje decyzji, która doprowadziła go do tego stanu oraz punktu na mapie wydarzeń, jednocześnie boi się, co będzie dalej. Strachem napawa go możliwość, że Dean się załamie, a Sam doprowadzi świat do zagłady wraz z hordą lojalnych wojowników Pana zbyt ślepych, by dostrzec, że pewne zasady uległy przeterminowaniu.  
Boi się własnej nieuchronnej słabości, drży na myśl, jak bardzo stanie się bezużyteczny. Ciężar tej obawy jest doskonale wyczuwalny i już od dawna ciągle obecny gdzieś w plątaninie myśli. 

Anioł, marnując resztki przeciekającego mu przez palce czasu, skoro na Boga nie może liczyć, koczuje w pobliżu motelu. Obserwuje Impalę. Samochód jest nieruchomy, jego potężny silnik milczy, jednak Cas doskonale wie, jak obaj Winchesterowie odnoszą się do tego szczególnego dla ich rodziny auta. 

Nagle uwaga anioła zostaje rozproszona. Zza jego pleców daje się słyszeć wściekłe miauknięcie, szamotaninę, której towarzyszy przerażony pisk jakiegoś niewielkiego ptaka. Zanim dziki kocur wykończy ofiarę, Castiel interweniuje. Nie powinien zaburzać porządku rzeczy, ale uczy się życia od łowców, od Deana. 

Jednym ruchem skrzydeł przenosi się kilkanaście metrów do tyłu. Drapieżnik ucieka spłoszony, sycząc ostrzegawczo, a anioł podnosi rannego ptaka. To samiec dymówki amerykańskiej. Ma intensywnie niebieski grzbiet w pięknym kobaltowym odcieniu oraz rudą głowę i pierś – teraz uwalaną krwią, płynącą z dwóch głębokich ran. Zwierzę cechuje znajoma rezygnacja, jak również ujmujący blask, pulsujący zgodnie z szaleńczym biciem niewielkiego serca. Jaskółka chciałby po prostu odlecieć. Castiel czuje i rozumie to pragnienie bardziej, niż są w stanie wyrazić jakiekolwiek słowa. Ptak cicho kwili, zamknięty w drżących dłoniach Casa, a jego krew przecieka między palcami anioła.

Dymówka nie jest Deanem.  
Zagajnikowi za motelem daleko do Piekła.  
Castiel stanowi cień samego siebie. 

Podejmuje decyzję w ułamku sekundy, zanim szok i upływ krwi zabiją ranne stworzenie. Anioł sięga w głąb siebie, czerpie całą Łaskę, która mu jeszcze została, po czym wpycha jej część w kruche, upierzone ciałko. Uzdrowienie jest natychmiastowe, a jego efekt zupełnie przewidywalny. Ptak podnosi się, kilka razy trzepie czystymi, sprawnymi skrzydłami, jakby sprawdzając, czy na pewno zostały porządnie naprawione, po czym odlatuje, szczebiocząc.  
Tak, Cas niczego nie żałuje. 

Musi usiąść na ziemi, bo to, co zrobił przed momentem, choć wydaje się błahe, na chwilę pozbawia go tchu. Zauważa dwie małe plamki krwi na rękawie swojego płaszcza, przesuwa po nich czubkiem palca. Nie znikają, chociaż dłonie znów ma nieskazitelne. Przynajmniej w tym dosłownym sensie, innego nie ma siły roztrząsać. 

Dymówka z głośnym świergotem nadlatuje z góry, mija policzek swojego wybawcy o milimetry. Okrąża głowę anioła, skubie dziobem rozczochrane, ciemne włosy, aż Cas rozumie i pozwala sobie na wybuchnięcie śmiechem. Zupełnie nieadekwatnym do apokalipsy czy własnego upadku. Gdy Castiel milknie, ptak wiruje nad nim w dzikim, ekstatycznym tańcu, aż w końcu oddala się i jego cień z charakterystycznymi, wydłużonymi sterówkami na ogonie, staje się niedostrzegalny nawet dla napędzanych Łaską bystrych oczu. 

Anioł siedzi na ziemi, podkula kolana pod brodę, otula się połami płaszcza i myśli, że niedługo sam wzniesie się po raz ostatni. To go przygnębia, ale obiecuje sobie, że póki zostanie w tym wszystkim choć gram sensu, poleci… Nawet ze złamanymi skrzydłami.


End file.
